


Ouija (Larry OS)

by imaginaslarry



Category: Larry - Fandom, One Direction (Band), directioners, ziam - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaslarry/pseuds/imaginaslarry
Summary: Nunca juegues a la Ouija por más valiente que seas.





	Ouija (Larry OS)

¿Alguna vez haz sentido una presencia extraña en tu casa? Del tipo ''no me moveré porque estoy hecho mierda del miedo'' el chico solamente esperaba con ansias a que su novio llegará de trabajar, para que ese miedo desapareciera, pero en lugar de eso, un portarretratos cayó al suelo rompiendo el vidrio que cubría la foto, Harry no sabía si todo esas cosas extrañas que sucedía en su casa mientras estaba solo era producto de su imaginación o en verdad habían seres del más haya viviendo en su casa. Cuando estaba en compañía de Louis se sentía en paz, se sentía a salvo. Cogió su móvil para verificar la hora DIOS, que aún faltaba mucho para la llegada de su salvación, si, bien tenía la opción de salir a la calle para olvidarse de todo pero no se atrevía a poner un solo pie fuera de su cama.

Era absurdo para un chico de su edad estar aterrado, cualquier otra persona estaría feliz de tener contacto con personas del otro mundo, doce del día, y pareciera como si fueran a las doce de la noche, sintió como un aire frio golpeaba su frente, y fue cuando recordó la oración que su mamá le enseño de niño ''Padre nuestro...'' fue lo único que dijo porque una sombra que paso frente a él lo dejo perplejo, abrazó el osito que su actual pareja le regalo días anteriores 

—Boo protégeme 

Si alguien lo llegase a ver lo tacharían de loco, un chico de diecinueve años de edad aferrado a un oso de felpa eso no se veía todos los días, unos ruidos extraños se comenzaron a escuchar, pero venga que ya todo era extraño

¿Cómo inició todo?

Muy buena pregunta, todo inicio cuando tres de sus grandes amigos tuvieron la ocurrencia de jugar el famoso juego llamado ''La ouija'' las malas lenguas dicen que ese juego es del diablo, pero como siempre nunca faltaban los idiotas que querían comprobar tal dicho, y así sucedió, aprovecharon que Louis esa noche tuvo que trabajar para jugar, ya que antes lo habían tratado de convencer pero él tuvo como respuesta un retundo ''¿ESTAN LOCOS?" Niall estuvo dudando por un rato si unirse al juego, en cambio Zayn estaba más que convencido y por el otro lado estaba Liam que fue chantajeado por su pareja Zayn, y así fue como comenzaron a jugar.

Pusieron todos los materiales necesarios en una mesa y ellos se sentaron alrededor, las luces estaban apagadas colocaron el tablero rodeada por las letras del alfabeto. Cada uno de ellos coloco el dedo índice en la base del master En un principio nada ocurrió.

—Mierda, no se están concentrando —dijo decepcionado el mayor de todos los chicos, al ver que nada paranormal sucedía.

—Cariño, relájate, tal vez todo esos rumores acerca de este juego es mentira

—Opinó lo mismo que Liam —el rubio estaba por levantarse pero Zayn se lo impidió.

—Vale, hay que concentrarnos más —hablo el dueño de la casa.

Los cuatro cerraron los ojos y pusieron la mayor concentración del mundo, de forma que sus mentes quedaron en blanco, el master comenzó a moverse haciendo un ruido extraño, al momento los chicos abrieron los ojos, espantándose pero sin embargo continuaron con el juego y fue así como cada de uno de ellos por orden hacían preguntas, al decir verdad las preguntas eran estúpidas como la que hizo Niall a un principio.

—¿Algún día lloverá comida del cielo? 

Estaban poniendo en riesgo sus vidas por nada, hasta que fue el turno de Harry y al menos él hizo una pregunta coherente ''¿Louis me ama?" NO. Tampoco un ser del más allá hablaba para responderte en su lugar la copa lo hacia 

El master comenzó a moverse formando una respuesta tan simple ''si'' Harry fue inmensamente feliz porque él sabía que su chico lo amaba no necesitaba de un tonto juego estúpido. Llego el turno de Zayn y este de lo más feliz hizo su pregunta.

—¿Soy bueno en la cama?

El master fue moviéndose poco a poco, provocando un ruido siniestro, o valga el señor santo, los amigos de Harry si que no estaban bien de la cabeza, la respuesta de la Ouija fue un ''No'' por el cual el ojimarón se defendiendo enojado.

—Esta mierda no sirve, seres del más allá mis bolas Li, ¿soy bueno en la cama? —miró a su novio esperando la respuesta.

—Si demasiado.

—Bueno como sea, Liam es tu turno —habló Harry.

—Ok —Liam medito por unos segundos se preguntas, y lo que iba a preguntar era algo que lo comía por dentro, conocía muy bien a Zayn y sabia hasta donde sería capaz de llegar—. ¿Mi novio me es infiel?

Santísima mierda, ojalá y que dicho juego sea una mentira y que se equivocara, el master no se movió para nada, así que Liam tuvo que repetir la pregunta más fuerte y un poco más coherente.

—¿Zayn me es infiel?

Una ''S'' y una ''i'' fueron la respuesta, Liam se levantó enojado, Zayn hizo lo mismo Niall y Harry lo imitaron, dejando a un lado el juego, los gritos del castaño y del moreno fueron escuchadas por toda la manzana, Styles prendió la luz, sintiéndose incómodo al ver discutir a dos de sus mejores amigos. Mientras que el irlandés solamente miraba hacia el suelo.

—Ese maldito juego es una gran mierda, yo nunca te he engañado—se defendiendo el moreno.

—Eres un mentiroso, lo sé, sé que me engañas no tienes por qué negarlo —Liam se aguantó las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir—. Vete a la mierda 

Dicho esto, salió de la sala, para irse de la casa, Zayn fue detrás de él, gritando a los mil demonios que no le había sido infiel.

—Hum, entonces yo igual me voy, hasta luego Harry

—Niall espera... ¿te iras? ¿me dejaras sólo después de esto? —dijo temeroso Harry.

—Mi mamá me espera en casa, lo siento.

Y desde ese momento Harry comenzó a sentir presencias extrañas en su hogar, cerró los ojos ignorando esa canción tan absurda y aterradora que comenzaba a escucharse, ¿Qué había sucedido con los otros chicos? Bueno no sabía nada de Niall desde hace unos días, tampoco quería llamar a su casa para saber cómo estaba, en cambio sabia como estaban sus dos otros amigos, sabía que uno de ellos se estaba debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte, mientras que el otro  lo acompañaba en el hospital día y noche, Zayn había tenido un accidente automovilístico mientras que estaba del todo ebrio, por lo que había hablado con Liam, el chico se encontraba en coma, y cuando hablo con él aprovecho para preguntarle si a él le sucedía cosas extrañas, a lo que respondió con una voz temblorosa ''si'' 

Sintió como su cuerpo era invadido claramente por almas en penas, y comenzó a gritar, minutos o segundos después comenzó a ser movido bruscamente.

—Harry...Harry —escuchó la voz a lo lejos del chico que muchas veces le había quitado el sueño—. Hazz...Hazz

Quedó inconsciente, y lo último que vio fue los ojos azules de su novio. No supo cuánto tiempo transcurrió solo que ahora estaba abrazado a Louis, este lo miraba con atención.

—Amor ¿Qué te sucedía en la tarde?

—Se supone que deberías de estar trabajando —se aferró más al cuerpo del mayor.

—No lo sé, algo en mi interior me dijo que debería de venir a casa, cuando entre estabas gritando mientras que te retorcías como un gusano 

—Tengo miedo... —Sollozó.

—Jugaron ese juego ¿Cierto? 

Harry asintió con la cabeza, ahora estaba arrepentido de haber aceptado jugar la ouija, ¿Su castigo sería estar en el infierno de por vida? Si era así no lo iba a soportar por más tiempo.

—No te dejaré solo, ni un minuto, nunca, te cuidare, y estarás bien —le dio un beso en la frente del menor—. y creo que si Liam, Niall, Zayn y tu están juntos podrán sobrevivir 

¿Sobrevivir? ¿a qué demonios se refería Louis? Su temor creció de sobre manera.

—Tendrán que ser más inteligentes que ellos, y cuando al final ustedes hayan ganado tendrán su libertad

—N-no entiendo

—Hace algunos años, jugué con unos amigos, y nos sucedió lo mismo que a ustedes, pero bueno buscamos ayuda, y nos dijeron lo que teníamos que hacer, y ahora estoy aquí contigo

—¿Si no lo hacemos moriremos?

—Zayn está en coma, arréglate, llamaré a Niall para avisarle que vaya al hospital en dónde esta Zayn

Ahora los cuatro tendrían que luchar para sobrevivir aunque Zayn ya lo estaba haciendo, se arregló, lo hizo frente a Louis, porque no quería estar en el baño solo. El más bajo de estatura se acercó al rizado, lo rodeó con los brazos y le dio un largo beso.

—Estaremos juntos, esto se acabará, y todos seremos felices 

Le sonrió a Harry, para darle ánimos, el menor sonrió tímidamente, estando a lado de Louis nada podría pasarle, y eso lo hacía sentir seguro.

—Te amo Louis

—Yo igual te amo Harry.

Se unieron en un romántico beso, en donde se demostraban todo el amor que se tenían, estarían juntos hasta el final, eso ellos lo podrían asegurar, y no tenían la necesidad de preguntárselo a la Ouija.


End file.
